


I wish

by neytah



Category: Siberia (TV)
Genre: Angst, Annie POV, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 10:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neytah/pseuds/neytah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie's thoughts during episode 7.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wish

I’m an awful person. Because I wish she was here. Not home, safe, reunited with her ‘darling’ ex.

I wish she was here. Stranded in Siberia, little hope of rescue, freezing her butt off, terrified of what lurks in the night. Because I’m selfish. I wish she was here, with me, so I wouldn’t feel so alone.

She left without saying goodbye. I wake one morning, and she’s just gone. She left me, without a word, without an explanation. Just a stupid note, pretending nothing happened between us.

I hate her. I cared so much for her, and she left as though I meant nothing to her. Was I her little experiment, just a test that toyed with my emotions? Was it all just a lie?

Hopefully, she can run back into the arms of her ‘beloved’ ex-boyfriend, wishing she’d never left.

I hope not.

I wish she was here.

I wish, that in my final days, which these will likely prove to be, I could be with her. Selfish, selfish me wishes she could die here, just so she could die with me.

She’s better off, without a psycho like me craving her company in exchange for her life. She’s alive, and safe, and I should be happy for that.

But still  
I wish she was here

with me


End file.
